


In The Dark

by Bellflower



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/Bellflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no light to see by; no moonlight creeping through the windows, or lamps lit in the room. The night was overcast and wet, and they had become too caught up in each other to think of lighting any candles.</p>
<p>For the 'Dark' prompt on my Cotton Candy Bingo card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark

It was completely black.

There was no light to see by; no moonlight creeping through the windows, or lamps lit in the room. The night was overcast and wet, and they had become too caught up in each other to think of lighting any candles. That would require parting for a moment, and neither was prepared to make such a sacrifice for the sake of a touch of firelight.

No. They would rely on their other senses instead. Sound, touch and taste were all they needed to indulge in one another.

“Motochika…”

Mitsuhide’s voice was quiet, breathless; full of a need he rarely dared in express in words. But Motochika could tell how the other man was feeling without those words, so it rarely mattered. Laughing warmly, he ran the tip of his tongue down the middle of his lover’s chest and felt a thrill run down his spine when a quiet moan passed from Mitsuhide’s lips. Perfect. It seemed that Mitsuhide was already rather responsive; he was always vocal, but those times when he _really_ let go were extra precious to Motochika. As a musician, and one who was never without his instrument, the Shikoku daimyo had a particular appreciation for pleasant sounds… and what could be more pleasant than Mitsuhide’s pleasured cries? 

The fact that his vision was obscured only made it that much more attractive. Mitsuhide’s flushed skin was invisible to Motochika’s eyes, but every single moan painted him a vivid picture in his mind.

“What do you wish for, Mitsuhide?” Motochika asked, voice deep and husky. He slid a hand along his lover’s skin for emphasis (and, as it happened, as a guide).

“You...” Mitsuhide rolled his hips; there was a soft _thud_ to the side, no doubt caused by his hand hitting the floor. “Just… you, my Lord…”

Motochika hummed, pleased by that response. Possessive as he was, the idea of being the _only_ one Mitsuhide wanted was one that he liked very much. When his hand reached the crease of his lover’s thigh, Motochika followed it along until his fingers bumped against an already hardened erection.

“I need something more specific.” There was still room for a little teasing, however. “Come, my love. Give voice to your desires; tell me what it is you need from me.”

Mitsuhide made an extremely needy sound in response to that; when he spoke, there was an obvious note of embarrassment in his voice.

“Your mouth, Motochika. I want your mouth around me… no, I _need_ it… please!”

There was no refusing such a request. Motochika smirked, incredibly smug, and dipped his head. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Mitsuhide’s erection and leaned in until his lips found the head; when they did, he flicked out his tongue against it. Mitsuhide shivered in response. When Motochika wrapped his lips around it and sunk down, taking the length into his mouth, a loud moan passed from the younger nobleman’s lips.

Motochika felt a hand settle into his hair and pull lightly at the strands there; apparently Mitsuhide was feeling impatient. It was very easy to imagine what he must look like right now; Motochika pictured his lover with flushed cheeks and parted lips, eyes shut closed and an overwhelmed expression. Keeping that incredibly desirable image in mind, he began to move, starting slow but quickly working up to a fast rhythm of surge and retreat. Mitsuhide’s erection was familiar to him to him now, and yet not familiar enough; their time together was never as frequent as either would wish for. The era they lived in ensured it was so. This meant that every time they did this he made sure he enjoyed every moment as much as possible, memorising the size, shape and taste of the warm flesh in his mouth, as well as the many moans his adoration of it earned from Mitsuhide. 

The younger man was being as vocal tonight as Motochika had earlier anticipated. He smirked around the erection and sucked with greater power, delighting in the louder cry this earned. When he felt Mitsuhide was growing close, Motochika then relaxed the back of his throat and slid down until he could feel the tip of his lover’s length touch him there.

Moments later there was the taste of come on Motochika’s tongue, and the sounds of Mitsuhide lost in orgasm. 

Beautiful music indeed.

When Mitsuhide grew still, Motochika drew back, licked his lips and felt his way back up Mitsuhide’s body until his hands found the other man’s jaw.

“Satisfied, my love?”

Mitsuhide laughed softly. When he replied, there was a rare kind of happiness in his voice, a sound that even Motochika had only heard a few times in his life. It was simple, warm and utterly content.

“Very.”


End file.
